The Adventures of Lizzie and Odessa Colfax
by The Evil Muffin Goat
Summary: There's not one, but TWO new girls at Hogwarts!! It's definatley not your cliche new-girl-@-Hogwarts story.


A/N- I was skeptical that this would actually become a readable story when I started writing it w/my friend, Sarah. We kinda just wrote this to indulge our fantasies of Fred/George. *blushes* She supplies the plot and I put it into words. (We both help with each of the tasks, but that's how it generally goes) On this one I just really wanna know what you think, even if your opinion is that it sux.  
  
AHA- just in case you were wondering, The role of Lizzie is played by my-friend-Sarah, and Odessa is played by The Evil Muffin Goat (Hey, that's ME!!!) If you didn't know that then why are you here?!? *gives everyone a stern look* (j/k)  
  
Disclaimer- Contrary to popular belief, I'm not JK Rowling! So I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. So don't sue me.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The Adventures of Lizzie and Odessa  
  
Fred and George Weasley were standing about waiting to be sorted into their houses, thinking how eager they were to make their family proud. All around them rumors were spreading fast. One rumor in particular caught Fred's ear.  
  
He heard that there was an odd girl in school. And not just any odd girl, some wild American by the name of Lizzie Colfax. He didn't know why it interested him; he had always been curious about the unusual.  
  
Looking about the room he couldn't see any girl that really stuck out. No one fit the description: uncombed hair, tattered robes, and dragon tattoos. Although, as he turned around, he saw a beaming brunette staring at him.  
  
"Hilo!" she practically squealed at him. Giggling, she asked him, "Did you know you have red hair?" Her mediocre black robes seemed to glow iridescently. Her smile was sparkling and he knew he would see a lot of it. Now, on closer inspection, her hair was a mahogany tint.  
  
It was amazing that he had that long to analyze her, for she chose that moment to jump at him.  
  
"I obviously do know. What's your name?" Fred asked, halfway knowing the answer, halfway being too startled to think straight.  
  
At that question the girl grinned from ear to ear. "Well, sometimes its Noodle, but most of the time its Lizzie Colfax," she informed him.  
  
Fred was speechless, but it really didn't matter. "Come on, they're taking us into the Great Hall now," his brother urged him.  
  
"Urge?" Lizzie questioned, then she broke into song. "I've got the URGE to herbal! Gonna herbal in the shower, for another half an hour! I've got the urge!"  
  
George looked at her dumbfounded because he hadn't even said the word urge, just implied it. He had no idea how she had connected a song to anything. Or where that song had even come from. Or what, exactly, she was implying.  
  
All of the first years were herded into the Great Hall and stood about nervously as the sorting ceremony began. They were thoroughly relieved when the sorting hat had been pulled out. Professor McGonagall called "Colfax, Lizzie," relatively early, considering her last name started with a "C."  
  
She bolted toward the hat and stuffed it on energetically. As soon as it had touched her head it shrieked, "GRYFFINDOR!" She yanked it off, blew a kiss toward Fred, and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table as "Colfax, Odessa" was called up.  
  
Fred blushed a violent shade of red and it only enhanced his nervousness. George, on the other hand, was looking like he had been visited by the green-eyed monster. He mumbled something incoherent to himself and concentrated extremely hard on looking at his hands.  
  
Fred and George were sorted one after the other and both put into Gryffindor. They both were uneasy of the prospect of hundreds of children watching a hat read their minds, but were relieved when they were sorted into the house that all of their relatives had been in.  
  
Fred, who was sorted first of the two brothers, sat next to Lizzie. Directly after him was George who, upon finding Lizzie surrounded, moved Lee Jordan out of the way to sit next to her. She was chatting excitedly with the girl named Odessa, who was apparently sorted into Gryffindor as well.  
  
"Hey Fred," Lizzie greeted him. "Oy, George meet my dear sister, barf face."  
  
The girl sitting across from Lizzie, who slightly resembled her, laughed. and said, with a sly grin, "Just ignore that crack nut. My name is Odessa, and you can call me Odessa."  
  
She had deep mocha, waist-length hair and it was tied back in a loose ponytail. Her smile was cautious, but extremely friendly. She wore red glasses that complimented her face and made her look as if she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
She offered him her hand, giggling insanely. He took it and shook it, and when he let go there was a note in his hand. Opening it he read the question, "Do you know your hair is red?"  
  
George looked at her oddly but she didn't notice because she was staring at the table and blushing.  
  
"If you haven't noticed already, we're fraternal twins," Lizzie informed the brothers. "And we like people with red hair."  
  
Odessa gave her a stern look, but didn't dare to gaze at George or Fred. The two girls then shared an inconspicuous thrilled glance and a quick titter.  
  
"I only heard about one American girl coming to Hogwarts this year, why didn't they mention you, Odessa?" asked Fred.  
  
"Because she's the quiet type," answered Lizzie.  
  
"I am not," argued Odessa. "I just don't like spreading rumors about myself." Lizzie, for once, grew a bit quiet and there was an awkward pause.  
  
There was nothing left to say, which was quite fortunate, for it was then that Dubmbledore began his speech.  
  
He began by clearing his throat. "Wizards and witches, young and old, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he started. "I have no doubt that this will be a sublime year for our school, students and staff alike. I have a few announcements before I allow you to stuff yourselves silly."  
  
He then proceeded to share all of the important announcements. Neither of the two pairs of twins were really paying attention, though. Lizzie, who had clearly zoned out, started humming a tune loudly. A very surprised Dumbledore stopped in the middle of a sentence and looked directly at her. The teachers looked at the girl reproachfully. The students grew terribly silent.  
  
Odessa joined in. Her singing wasn't as pleasing to the ear as Lizzie's, but she clearly enjoyed singing just as much. Dumbledore, finally in control of the situation and apparently pleased, accompanied them. Next, the Gryffindor table started singing. Soon after, the other tables were participating (including the head table) and the great hall was ringing with the voices of its occupants.  
  
As the spur-of-the-moment song ended the students were filled with an urge to start the school year and learn. The teachers were merry and looked forward to seeing their pupils again. (Professor Snape excluded.) Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brightly. "Now," he said, grinning brightly, "we may eat."  
  
The feast was as Percy had described it to Fred and George. There was a myriad of delicious dishes and they all looked divine on their sparkling plates. And it tasted better than it appeared. When they had finished stuffing themselves silly the Gryffindors went up to their new dorms and promptly fell asleep thinking about the song, lessons, and the American twins, Lizzie and Odessa.  
  
----------------------------  
  
What'd you think? You don't have to be nice, just be a man (or woman, ) and face me. I might cower away, but you can just ignore that. 


End file.
